


The Beginning

by tikkikwami



Series: Duck is a werewolf now [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Hearing the neighbors fuck - mild voyeurism, I now pronounce this ship to be named Leodruck, M/M, Oral Sex, Transgender Duck Newton, Vaginal Sex, safe sane consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Leo Tarkesian did not think of himself as a rude person. He’d been in the BDSM scene for years, but he didn’t think of himself as a pervert, either. And yet, he was somehow acting like he was both of those things at the moment.He listened in on Duck and Indrid having sex.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as “The Change: A Study on Ducks and Wolves” a few months after the events of that fic.
> 
> This is the start of various Leodruck (Leo/Indrid/Duck ship) fics set in the “Duck is a werewolf now” series.

Leo Tarkesian did not think of himself as a rude person. He’d been in the BDSM scene for years, but he didn’t think of himself as a pervert, either. And yet, he was somehow acting like he was both of those things at the moment. 

He listened in on Duck and Indrid having sex. 

Well, he didn’t really have a choice. They were _loud_ and in the room above him. Still, it was impolite. 

But the things Duck was moaning were downright filthy, and Leo just couldn’t help but be turned on. His attractive neighbor who regularly trained with him shirtless had gotten his attention before for sure, but he’d never heard him like _this_ before. 

“Fuck, Indrid,” Duck groaned in the room above him. “I need you so bad. _Please_!”

He leaned his head back on his pillow with a sigh. There was no way he was going to get to sleep with this noise… or with this boner. He was so hard it almost hurt, and he hissed with pleasure when he wrapped his hand around his cock. He let out a shaky breath as he slowly rubbed his hand up and down, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Listening to Duck’s whimpers, he could almost imagine that the hand squeezing his cock belonged to the man upstairs. Or his hot boyfriend. Fantasies flitted across his mind, and he groaned, biting his lip. 

Maybe it was a good time to edge himself so he could hear the end of the events upstairs.

*

Indrid sat up with a realization, face turning red. How had he forgotten to put up the silencing spell? He’d remembered every time up until then. His visions told him Leo Tarkesian, in the apartment below, heard _everything_. And was touching himself to the sound of it. And would join them if they asked. 

Thank goodness the other apartment was empty right now. They only had to deal with _one_ person being forced to listen to their escapades.

Duck was laying on his back, his arm thrown over his eyes, panting. He was still coming down from yet another climax after Indrid had eaten him out. He was wearing his human disguise that allowed him to look the way he did before his werewolf transformation, with top surgery scars and a vagina. It was what he was used to from living that way the majority of his life, and on days with very little bottom dysphoria, he liked to wear that disguise instead of his new, more transitioned one.

He needed a little break from sex. Indrid was _insatiable_ tonight, and he wasn’t even in heat. “Duck,” Indrid said in a drawn-out, sing-song way, his voice sounding a little guilty. “I forgot to put up the silencing ward.” 

Duck sat up quickly and sputtered. “ _Indrid_! I was so fuckin’ loud!” 

Indrid covered his mouth with his hand and giggled. “I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize until just now.” 

The ranger groaned and put his hands over his face. “Leo heard everything,” he said, voice muffled. 

He couldn’t see it, but Indrid nodded in agreement. “Fortunately, it seems this was one of the better outcomes of tonight,” he hummed. “Especially if we go knock on Leo’s door.” 

Duck’s hands dropped to his lap. He was blushing. “W-why would we do that?” Leo was his hot neighbor who’d just heard them having sex. Loud, desperate sex. So he was the _last_ person he wanted to face at that moment. 

“It appears he would like to join us for the next round,” Indrid said, voice smug. Duck squeaked. “We’d best get some clothes on.” 

_Leo_ joining them? Indrid and Duck had discussed threesomes before - they were both partial to the idea of inviting Barclay over for some fun - but he’d never thought about having a threesome with Leo. But from his training with the man, he knew how _strong_ he was, and it would be a lie to say he’d never thought of him in that way. Thought of licking his perfect abs or squeezing those pecs or kissing his neck... Okay, Duck had thought a lot about fucking Leo Tarkesian, but he hadn’t admitted it to anyone until now. 

“Would you wanna invite Leo over for sex?” Duck asked. “Just makin’ sure you’re not doin’ somethin’ on my account without wantin’ it for yourself.” 

Indrid smiled at him, pushing his glasses to his forehead. “I would love to invite him over for sex. But first I need to do something, because in my visions, my glasses keep getting knocked off, and I really wouldn’t like that.” He unclasped the necklace Duck had given him for their six month anniversary a couple of weeks ago, which had been laying against his chest alongside his Sylvain crystal. Then he pulled off his glasses. “I’m going to transfer the enchantment.” 

Duck watched with rapt attention as Indrid placed his hands over the objects, and sparks began flying. They weren’t like sparks of a fire, more like little flashes of light that flew off of his hands in discrete orbs. 

Duck noticed how focused and engaged he looked and felt warm inside seeing him like that. He was cute.

Soon, he was finished. “There,” he said, putting back on the necklace. It matched Duck’s, but with a green bead in the center instead of a red one. Now they both had their human disguises attached to their necklaces.

And he was human again. He slipped his glasses on, too. “I can take the glasses off like any other article of clothing now.” 

“Are glasses clothes?” Duck mused, hopping off the bed and pulling on some boxers. 

Indrid shrugged. “You wear them,” he pointed out. “But they aren’t made of cloth, and ‘clothes’ implies that. So I don’t know.” 

“Doesn’t matter,” the ranger said, stretching. “Let’s go get Leo.”

*

Leo was startled out of his masturbating when his doorbell rang. He scrambled to pull on his bathrobe - it was late at night, whoever was there could tolerate him in his robe - and opened the door. 

The first thing he saw was Indrid’s grin, then Duck’s shy smile. Oh, god. Did they know?

“Hey, Leo,” Duck said, feeling his heart racing. Leo looked amazing even when he was tired. “We wanted to ‘pologize ‘bout the noise earlier.” 

Leo swallowed. “It’s not a problem,” he said, trying to sound normal. He’d been _close_ before he was interrupted. “I don’t mind it.” 

“That’s what we’d like to talk about,” Indrid said, eyes half-lidded behind the red lenses. “If my visions are correct, you _really_ didn’t mind it.” 

Duck got distracted by a feeling on his inner thigh. Oh, lord. Cum was running down his thigh. He rubbed his thighs together to stop it from traveling lower and into sight, but it just smeared it between his thighs, and he winced.

Leo rubbed the back of his head with a hand, embarrassed, not seeming to notice Duck’s momentary discomfort. “I forgot you could do that.”

“That, and more,” Indrid responded, taking a small step forward. “May we come in?” 

“Please,” Leo said, stepping aside with a smirk. So this was how it was going to go. The men in front of him entered his apartment, and he closed the door, turning around and leaning on it. “But you gotta know what you’re signing up for.” 

Duck stepped in front of him and gently opened his robe. “Oh, _hell_ yeah,” he said, seeing Leo’s big, hard cock. “Indrid, get a look at this beast.” 

Overwhelmed by visions of Leo being dominant, Indrid felt himself slipping into a submissive state. He fell to his knees by Leo’s feet and wrapped his hand around the dick. Duck stepped back to give them room and sat on one of Leo’s armchairs, watching with a light blush. Waiting for his turn. “Please let me suck your dick,” Indrid said, salivating. 

“I’ll think about it,” Leo said, voice cocky. Indrid looked up at him with a little whine. Leo pushed his glasses up to his forehead. “Look me in the eyes when you suck me off.” 

The seer nodded eagerly and sank his mouth down on Leo’s cock, his jaw slack, and started bobbing his head deliciously. Leo carefully balled up his hands in Indrid’s hair, and leaned his head back against the door as Indrid moaned around his cock. “Good boy,” he panted, and Indrid hummed again. “God, your mouth feels so good.” 

Meanwhile, Duck’s hand was in his boxers. He rubbed over his clit with a soft moan. It was still sensitive from Indrid’s tonguing earlier.

But then, holding eye contact, Indrid pressed Leo’s cock against the back of his throat, tongue swiping the underside. Leo paused and then pulled Indrid off of him by his grip in the seer’s hair. “How far do you want to go with this?” 

“As deep as you can get,” Indrid panted, grinning. He could feel precum dribbling off his cock from how excited he was. “I’ll snap my fingers if it’s too much.” 

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Leo said, smirking. He liked toying with Indrid.

Indrid groaned as Leo tugged on his hair. “Throatfuck me,” he said desperately, and then Leo let him suck on his cock again. He sank his mouth down on it inch by inch until his nose was pressing against Leo’s lower belly.

“Damn,” Duck teased with a wolf whistle. “That looks even better ‘n when you suck my strap.” Indrid whined in response.

When Leo started slowly moving his hips, the seer groaned and closed his eyes. But then Leo stopped moving completely. “Eyes open,” he commanded, “or you’re not getting anything you want.” 

Indrid’s eyes snapped open, watering slightly from the pressure on his throat. Leo thrusted into his mouth a few more times before pulling Indrid off his cock again, and he gasped for air, licking his lips. “More,” he whispered. 

They repeated this a few times: Indrid sucking Leo’s cock, his mouth being thrusted into, his head held close by Leo’s grip in his hair, and then Leo wrenching him away for air. Indrid never even had to snap once.

After a couple of minutes of this, Duck said, “You know, he’s still prepped from being pegged earlier. An’ he makes real cute noises when he’s bein’ fucked.” 

“Please,” Indrid said, voice hoarse from being facefucked. He leaned his cheek against Leo’s thigh. 

Leo fake-yawned. “I dunno,” he said with a shrug. “I don’t think Indrid wants it bad enough to deserve it.” 

Indrid whined, looking up at him with pleading eyes, as he licked up the side of Leo’s cock. “Please,” he said again, kissing the dick’s head. “I want it so bad.” 

“Only since you asked nicely,” Leo said with a cocky smile. “I’m sure you can find your way to my bedroom, mister seer.” 

Indrid got up off of his knees shakily, and Duck stood up to hold Indrid’s hand and lead him to the bedroom. He knew just from being friends with Leo where it was, and wasn’t sure if Indrid was in the right headspace to look at visions at that moment. 

Indrid took off his glasses and set them on the bedside table, humming as he pulled his clothes off. He crawled on the bed and Duck sat beside him, giving him kisses on the cheek and neck. 

“It’ll be your turn soon enough,” Leo told Duck with a grin. “Now, on your hands and knees, Indrid. Chop chop.” Indrid hurried to obey, leaning his head down so his ass was in the air. “Good,” Leo praised as he got up on the bed, kneeling behind Indrid. He was still wearing his robe with nothing underneath. 

Then Leo rolled on a condom and lubed up his dick. He pressed the head of his cock against Indrid’s already slick hole and pushed it in with a groan. “Mmm, you’re so fuckin’ hot,” he said, rubbing Indrid’s back. “You take it so good.”

He slowly thrusted in and out, then saw how excited Duck was, fingering himself needfully. “You like watching me fuck your boyfriend?” Leo asked, lifting his eyebrows. 

Duck nodded with a smile. “Hell yeah,” he responded, softly moaning as the heel of his hand grinded down onto his clit. “Wanna see you ruin him.”

To be honest, Leo was getting tired. It was late at night and he’d been needing to cum for quite a while now. So, to speed things up, he did what he did best: he pounded into that ass like his life depended on it. 

Soon he was climaxing, mouth dropped open in pleasure, pulling Indrid close by his hips. 

As he pulled out, he said to Indrid, “I want to see Duck ride that pretty dick of yours.” The seer nodded happily and looked over at Duck, who was taking his clothes off. 

Leo caught sight of the cum that had dribbled out of him from fucking Indrid earlier. “Mmm. If I hadn’t just came, I’d be all over that sloppy seconds.” 

Duck blushed and gave him a flirty smile as he straddled Indrid, who was laying on his back. He sank down onto him with a moan, so wet from his excitement at watching Leo fuck Indrid. 

“Go slow,” Leo instructed. “I wanna see him get desperate before you let him cum.” Then he laid down beside them, watching happily.

So Duck set a lazy rhythm, rolling his hips and humming with pleasure as he rubbed his clit. But soon he was getting impatient, and he started riding Indrid in earnest. “Fuck, fuck,” he panted, leaning his head back. “I’m so fuckin’ close.” 

“Stop,” Leo commanded, and Duck froze with a frustrated whine. Indrid looked over at Leo despairingly. “Now go slow again. Don’t cum until I say you can.” 

With careful patience, Duck started moving again, slowly lifting himself up and back down, feeling every minute sensation of riding Indrid. “Please, Leo,” he groaned, tightening around Indrid with extra arousal from the begging. “ _Please_ let me cum. I need it.” 

“I’ll think about it,” Leo said promisingly, folding his hands back behind his head as he watched. “Keep going. You’re doing so good.” 

Duck shivered at the praise, rolling his hips a little more firmly. 

“Oh, you like that?” Leo asked, smiling. “You want me to call you a good boy?” Duck nodded, face red as he kept riding Indrid. Leo laughed. “Then earn it.” 

Duck whimpered, thighs shaking as he rubbed his clit. He was _really_ close. “Please,” he cried out, on the edge. “Please, please!” 

“Alright, you can cum,” Leo said, and Duck gasped, riding Indrid _hard_ until they were both moaning with pleasure. He was so, so close up until Leo said, “Good boy, Duck.” Then he came with a soft whimper, grinding his hips downward to get Indrid as deep as he could. 

Duck pulled himself off of Indrid and laid down beside him, immediately grabbing his cock and rubbing up and down fast. Indrid was whimpering and thrusting into Duck’s fist, and it took barely any time at all before he was cumming and panting, getting it all over his belly and chest. 

“Now isn’t that a sight,” Leo said dreamily with a smile. “Do you two need anything before I clean you up?” They both shook their heads, and Leo left, returning after a moment with a couple of warm, damp rags. 

First he wiped off Indrid’s chest, belly, and cock until he was clean. Then he did the same for Duck’s thighs where cum had smeared. He placed the rags in his dirty clothes basket before wriggling in between the couple.

Duck snuggled to one side, and Indrid cuddled up to the other. He was making some sort of noise that Leo chalked up to his sylph nature. It sounded like purring. 

“That was real nice, Leo,” Duck said, leaning his head against Leo’s shoulder. “We should do it again sometime.” Indrid nodded in agreement. 

“Yes, but let’s talk about boundaries and consent first, alright?” Leo said, voice gentle. “It matters to me a whole lot.” 

Indrid yawned. “I’d prefer to have that conversation when I’m not about to fall asleep,” he admitted. 

“Y’all should stay the night,” Leo told them. 

Duck reached over to turn out the light, and that was that.

*

In the morning, Leo carefully maneuvered himself out of bed minutes before his 5:00 alarm went off. He turned his phone’s alarm off to make sure it wouldn’t wake the men sleeping in his large bed. 

Leo got ready to go to the gym, putting on workout clothes as silently as he could. He put a change of clothes in his gym bag. Then he scribbled a note and left it on a bedside table, explaining that he’d probably be back around 6:30. And then he left.

After a refreshing workout session and shower, he returned to his apartment to find that Duck and Indrid were still asleep. Leo smiled and started making coffee, deliberately being less quiet than before so Duck and Indrid might wake up to join him for breakfast. 

By the time he was setting scrambled eggs on plates with cut up fruit, Duck and Indrid walked into the kitchen with sleepy smiles. “G’mornin’,” Duck said with a yawn. He was holding Indrid’s hand. “Hope y’got enough sleep.” 

“Less than usual, but I have today off,” Leo said, sitting down at the table. “I made y’all some breakfast, too.” 

“That’s sweet of you, Leo,” Indrid told him, sitting down beside him with a smile. “I had a lot of fun last night.” 

“Me, too,” Duck agreed, sitting across from them. It was Saturday, and he was looking forward to spending the weekend with Indrid and perhaps Leo, too.

*

After eating, Indrid stretched his arms above his head. “Let me clean up for you,” he urged. “You hosted us, it’s only fair.” 

Leo shook his head. “How ‘bout I clean up and you go get dressed? I like cleanin’.” It soothed him, let him start his day with a clear mind.

Indrid shrugged. “Alright, but let me know if there’s anything I can do,” he said. He didn’t leave yet, though, just stood up in the doorway and leaned on the doorframe.

Duck carried his plate to the sink and set it down. “Y’know, you’re welcome to join us more often,” he said with a flirty smile. “Love that dom thing you got goin’.” 

“About that,” Leo said, beginning to clean up. “We should have a talk about boundaries.

Indrid nodded. “Let’s do that, then you and I can return to your apartment, Duck,” he said. 

“Alright,” Duck yawned. “But I’m havin’ this conversation on a couch, not standin’ around.” Indrid giggled and grabbed his hand as they walked to the living room and sat down. 

After a moment, Leo joined them, sitting in an armchair and folding his hands together. “Have either of you heard of SSC?” 

“Uh, no,” Duck responded, and Indrid shrugged. 

“It stands for ‘safe, sane, and consensual,’” Leo explained. “It’s a common phrase in the BDSM community. So first, let’s talk about ‘safe.’ Whatever you do, the physical health of everyone must be a priority. Nothing that happens during sex should _actually_ hurt you.” 

“Seems ‘bout right so far,” Duck agreed. 

Leo continued. “But also, this refers to _emotional_ safety. Just because something turns you on doesn’t mean you should do it. Your mental well-being matters more than gettin’ off.” 

Indrid had to focus in on his words because he was mildly distracted by Leo’s charming accent and the way he talked with his hands. “That’s something of a relief to hear,” he remarked. “I think this SSC concept is a good one.” 

Leo nodded with a smile. “I agree. The ‘sane’ part also refers to mental and emotional comfort. People gotta know what they’re gettin’ into before a scene starts, and it’s important to know a scene isn’t exactly real. It’s roleplay, not a literal or permanent change in a relationship. Just a temporary one.”

Indrid and Duck just nodded along, so Leo kept talking. “And people need aftercare to come down safely, too. I consider that falling under the ‘sane’ category ‘cause skippin’ out on aftercare just isn’t acceptable.” 

Duck rubbed his chin. “D’you mind tellin’ me some examples of aftercare? Jus’ so I get an idea of it.” 

“Sure, Duck,” Leo told him. “Massages, talkin’ about how everyone’s doing after the scene, makin’ sure everybody has food and water, that kind of thing.”

“So the third part is ‘consensual,’” Indrid pointed out. “I already know your explanation of it, of course, but we should let Duck hear it, too.” 

Duck chuckled and elbowed him. “Be polite, darlin’.” Indrid smiled at him and shrugged. 

Leo said, “Yes, that’s correct. So consent is probably the most crucial part of all this.” 

Duck nodded seriously, and Indrid put his arm around his shoulders. “Enthusiastic consent is definitely important.” 

Leo nodded. “Ya gotta talk about what you’re plannin’ to do before you do it. It doesn’t have to be a real serious conversation, or even before the sex starts, but askin’ before you do something isn’t a mood-killer. It’s necessary.” 

When nobody seemed to have any questions, Leo continued. “Oh, and another thing. It’s important to know that just ‘cause somebody consented to somethin’ in the past, that doesn’t mean they do now. And even if they did just consent, they’re free to change their mind and revoke it, too. You can stop what’s happenin’ at any time, no hard feelings.” 

“What’s your safeword system?” Indrid asked, tilting his head. “That seems like it would tie into this in a straightforward way.” 

“Stoplight system’s always been my favorite,” Leo told him. “Red means hard stop so we can talk about it, yellow means slow down, an’ green means go.” 

“That’s a good system,” Duck noted, leaning his head on Indrid’s shoulder. “Uh, I think I get the SSC thing now. Like, you’re real into safety, and I am too, an’ I know both you and Indrid are respectful, so I feel pretty good going into this. If we were to do this again, I mean.” 

Leo laughed. “I’d be sorely disappointed if we didn’t,” he said with a smirk, and Duck felt his cheeks become warm with a blush. 

“There’s also another thing,” Duck said, hesitating. “I know y’already know ‘bout Indrid bein’ a sylph. But, uh, I’m sorta one too, now?” Leo lifted his eyebrows. “I got bit by a werewolf a few months back.” 

Leo blinked in surprise. “How’d he get close enough without bein’ stopped? I mean, aren’t they real controlled durin’ the solstices and equinoxes?” 

Duck shrugged. “Whoever it was got into the courtroom an’ I was the unlucky one that got bit before the guards were able to stop them. But I’m not contagious except on those certain days, an’ even then, Indrid knows a sleepin’ spell to keep me from bein’ dangerous.” 

Then Leo nodded slowly. “So this is a disguise,” he said, gesturing towards Duck’s body. He nodded. “This’s gonna sound bad, but I dunno how else to ask it. Why are you still trans?” 

Duck shrugged. “I transitioned in my early twenties, an’ I’m in my fourties. I’ve spent the majority of my life in this body - scars and all - so it’s the one I’m most used to. But I do have a disguise without top scars and with the bottom transitioned, too.” 

“And that doesn’t cause too much dysphoria?” Leo asked curiously. 

“Honestly, bottom dysphoria isn’t a huge factor in my trans status,” Duck said, shrugging. “I’m a man, so looking and acting like a man alleviates dysphoria. I don’t need a dick to be a man. But sometimes I’ll wear the disguise that has one, just, y’know, for fun.” 

Leo nodded in understanding. “That’s right,” he agreed. “So I shouldn’t be too surprised if you randomly have a dick sometimes?” 

Indrid giggled. Duck gazed at him fondly. “Yes, it’s quite the surprise, even for me.” 

“You can’t be surprised,” Duck said, grinning up at him. 

Indrid kissed his forehead. “Only by you,” he told Duck with a smile. Then he looked up at Leo. “So do you have any plans for today?” 

Leo shook his head. “D’you wanna go somewhere?” he asked.

“There’s a hiking trail we were gonna go on today,” Duck told him. “You’re welcome to join us.” 

“That sounds great,” Leo said happily. “I’ll go get my hiking boots.”


End file.
